


friends in low places

by WonderTwinC



Series: the crook and the assassin [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need the cold to balance out a fire. [Sara/Snart (mentions of Canarrow), set during 1x06, not canon compliant]</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends in low places

“You knew Queen?” Leonard’s voice, familiar and strangely comforting, drew Sara away from her own thoughts. She listened to the careful sound of his footsteps as he crossed the rooftop and came to stand beside her. The view had once been a familiar, reassuring thing, but in the face of such violent and sudden change it left her feeling… hollow.  **  
**

She nodded, leaning forward to rest her hands on the concrete. “Yeah, we go a long way back.”

Sara could feel his eyes on her as he glanced over, studying her profile quietly for a moment. “Ex-lover?” he asked.

( _If only it were that easy._ )

“Ex-something,” she offered after a beat, feeling the same tightness in her chest that had been there since discovering that this times Green Arrow was no longer Oliver Queen.

Leonard huffed out his version of a chuckle. “Sounds complicated.”

“You have no idea,” she mumbled.

He hummed his agreement, clearing his throat after a moment. “City’s got a nice view,” he stated as he looked around, eyes taking in the ruined streets and damaged buildings. “You can even see Star City National Bank from here,” Leonard continued with a sort of appreciation in his voice. “Well, what’s left of it anyways.”

Sara surprised herself when she laughed at his dark humor. “Is that all you ever think about? Banks and heists and the next big score?”

Leonard shrugged, his expression cool as he continued to stare out at the city. “I think about survival in the same way you think about your family. All that matters to me is staying one step ahead of the game. All that matters to you is making sure your precious city survives the test of time.”

“So you’re telling me that there’s not a single person in this world besides Mick that would make you look back?” she asked, watching him out of her peripheral vision. His expression wavered a moment before he pulled it back together.He shoved his hands into the pocket of his black jacket. 

“I have a sister,” he confided after a moment. 

Sara smiled. “Younger or older?”

“Younger,” he confirmed, cutting his eyes to glance at her face. “Lisa.”

“I have a sister too,” Sara confided softly. “Older, though.”

Leonard chuckled, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh, I know.”

She turned to look at him in surprise, brow furrowed in confusion. “You do?”

“Laurel Lance,” he offered, drawing out her sister’s name. Leonard tilted his head, raising a single eyebrow. “There’s not a criminal from here to Central City who doesn’t know who your sister is.”

“Was,” she corrected slowly, clearing her throat. Her hands curled into fists against the concrete as the realization slowly washed over her. She’d been so shocked at seeing someone else in Ollie’s hood that the weight of this world hadn’t completely settled on her shoulders yet, but now it was enough to steal her breath away all over again.

She had no idea what had become of Laurel in this timeline - or her father. 

“Don’t go there,” Leonard’s sharp tone of voice startled Sara from her dark thoughts once more. He was staring at her with the cold intensity she’d become accustomed to since working alongside him. It was as if he knew exactly in what way the gears of her mind where turning and perhaps, with a sister of his own, he did. “Whatever happened here, we can change it,” he vowed softly, his eyes never straying from hers.

She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. “… how can you be so sure?” she questioned, aware of the uncertainty in her voice.

“Sara,” he said her name softly. It unnerved her in a way that sent shivers racing down her spine as she opened her eyes, taking in his expression. She felt her own twist in surprise as he freed his right hand from his coat, holding it out in her direction. “Do you trust me?”

Her fingers brushed against his as Sara took his hand, giving him a slight nod.

“The answer to your question, then, is because that’s what we do,” he answered with a dark grin that was full of reassuring dark edges. “My question to you is are you ready to take back your city?”

Sara squeezed his hand, an answering smile making it’s way to her face. “Together?”

Leonard nodded. “Together.”


End file.
